


The Bitterness Of The Apple

by Goblinsbride



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Kim Jongin | Kai, Fallen Angel, Heaven, Seven Deadly Sins, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinsbride/pseuds/Goblinsbride
Summary: An angel named Kim Jongin falls from heaven and discovers a whole new world
Kudos: 1





	The Bitterness Of The Apple

Obey the rules of heaven and God, live a life free of sin and in turn you shall be gifted a glowing halo, beautiful wings and eternal life. That phrase had been drilled into Jongins head ever since he was born, a beautiful baby boy with tan skin and blonde hair. As he grew older, he began to despise this phrase with all his might. It was not a gift to be an angel, it was a punishment you would not wish even upon your worst enemy.

The wings were stunning and soft, but they were heavy and his back was in constant pain due to them. The halo was a tight golden necklace, wrapped around his neck, sometimes making it hard to breathe properly. And living a life free of sin was a task capable of driving anyone into insanity.

No meaningful connections were made, out of fear it would lead to impure thoughts and actions. Food and drink did not have a taste, to prevent overindulgence. No one owned anything, so it was impossible to be greedy or feel jealous about others. Negative feelings of anger, pride and laziness were supressed due to fear. If heaven was like this, no one dared to imagine what hell was.

Jongin had seen many angels fall. Some of them, dear friends of his. Their halo would shatter into millions of tiny pieces and their wings would shrivel up into ugly black stumps and they would fall deep deep down, never to be seen again.

The temptation to sin, grew deeper and deeper within him every single day. He wanted to feel pleasure. To feel pain. To taste sweetness, saltiness, bitterness. Experience anger, envy, pride. To experience life in all of its ugly glory.

So he bit into the bittersweet apple of sin, savoring the sensations it made him feel. He had never tasted anything like it. His halo was beginning to crack and his wings were losing feathers and withering away, even his hair began to turn from blonde to a dark inky black. But Jongin did not care. He had his one bite of bitter sin and he was instantly addicted.

His halo finally broke, allowing him to truly breathe. His wings lost the last of their feathers, leaving nothing behind, but two stumps and a light pleasant feeling. And so, Jongin began to fall.

As he regained conciousness and his eyes fluttered open, his nose was hit with the most unpleasant smell he had even smelled. He was in a small narrow alley, filled with graffiti, rats, trash and all sorts of disgusting things. But strangely he found all of this refreshing.

Jongin sat up, thankful that he was wearing clothes, even if they looked dirty and ragged. His neck and back were aching and he felt hungry and thirsty, but otherwise fine. If this was supposedly hell, so far it did not feel too bad.

He stumbled out of the alley onto a busy street, trying his best to get used to walking without his wings weighing on his back constantly. People didnt seem to pay him any mind, simply shooting him pitiful looks or crunching their noses since he smelled like garbage. But Jongin was far too busy taking in this whole new world to really mind.

After wondering for a while, he found himself staring at a massive store display case showing a snowy christmas scene. There were even little angels there. Though these miniature angels seemed far too content and happy to him. Then again an angel with a thousand yard stare would probably make people uncomfortable. Jongin found himself chuckling at the thought of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tall, intimidating figure slamming into him. "The fuck are you just standing there staring you weirdo." The man said, clearly displeased with him. His first real words from another being. Even those words felt pleasant and healing to him.

Jongin smirked, feeling like a naughty child succesfully stealing cookies as he whispered back: "Fuck you." The stranger clearly didnt appericiate his attitude and retaliated by punching Jongin so hard he fell to the ground. Jongin noticed blotches of red liquid dripping onto his shirt. Was this blood? It was such a violent dark red. Pretty.

He was about to get up and punch this stranger back, when he spotted and eerily familiar figure in the crowd, watching him. It had been hundreads of years, but.. that hair, those eyes, that stature. Before he could stop himself Jongin sprinted up to this figure, desperately wrapping his arms around him in a hug, warm tears streaming down his face.

"Chanyeol..?" He muttered, clinging onto the other boy with all his might. Chanyeol didnt answer, simply hugging him back, just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, feel free to leave any kind of feedback below :)


End file.
